


Girl's Night

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Body Worship, Camshows, F/F, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pornstar Tori, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: When it came to your four roommates, Tori was...arguably the most interesting of the group. She was loud, she was brash, she was confident, and she ran a cam business on the side- oh, but you're not supposed to know about that.Yet when you walk in on her in the middle of the act, it seems you need to come to terms with that far sooner than you hoped for. However you could admit the last thing you expected was for her to extend an offer to join! It makes things all manners of complicated; namely because Tamara has the worst of timing in entering a scene.This would be messy. (Yet not in the manner you first presumed)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -(Commission from @ginui-arts on Tumblr.)





	Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is a commission about a threesome between Tori, Tamara, and you the Reader!  
> Also you get to go on a date with Tamara. Hell yes.

You had to admit- out of all the time that you’ve known Tori, the camshow exposition was quite the surprise to you. You had known that she often needed the bedroom at strange and obscure hours, on the petty excuse that she either had volatile lab work to run or a lay over for the night.

It was times like those where you simply went to the couch and crashed until the morning.

So it was absolutely a shock to suddenly see none other than one of your best friends pictures on the front of a cam link, with the description, “Norwegian Babe Stuffs Tentacle in Deep,” attached to the label and sporting nearly two million hits on Pornhub.

Naturally you clicked on it.

Maybe it was around then that you started to realize you weren’t exactly as platonic as you once thought with the brunette? Either way, it had been a delicate balance from that point on, to try and conceal the flush burning your features whenever she would so much as look in your direction.

It made trying to share a room even worse.

She would move to lift her shirt off and the memory of those expansive shoulders squeezed into a tight corset and lingerie set would flash into your mind, leaving you suitably more uncomfortable than before.  Uncomfortable in ways you didn’t really want to admit.

It was hard to keep the staring subtle as well. She had a habit of turning at the worst of times, catching you off guard enough to send your head reeling in the opposite direction. It wasn’t even a subtle turn either! Oh no, you just had to whip your entire head around and pretend that whatever was behind you was far more interesting than your roommate.

It was getting to be embarrassing, especially when she seemed to make it a habit to parade around the house half naked.

Like right now, in example.

She was gleaming with sweat, having just finished a workout in nothing more than a sports bra and tight pair of yoga pants. Her arms would flex with each shift, abs especially prominent as she stretched out along the couch with a tired yawn leaving her.

Even with her hair pulled back and face blotchy from the workout, she was flawless, and never ceased to keep all eyes on her.

Well, the eyes were considerably less friendly when coming from your other roommate and friend Tamara.

She was shorter than Tori by a few inches, yet never seemed to make up for that lack of height using sheer motivation and aggression alone. In the time that you’ve known her, you could admit though that you were pretty proud of how she’s changed.

She used to be so much worse when buried deep into the booze- always drunk and coming home roughed up to the point you’d have to pull out the first aid kit if anyone else wasn’t awake. She slurred her words, flirted near shamelessly with anything that moved, and never failed to bring back trouble.

Now she was a year and a half sober. She hardly even touched the stuff, and when she did, it was only in the presence of trusted friends. Nobody wanted to see her get as bad as she was before.

Yet even with how much those two girls cared for each other, Tori and Tamara always seemed to be at each other’s throats. It was comedic in a sense, watching Tori throw her sweat towel at Tamara and wait for her to realize just what it is she was holding.

“Gross!” Tamara shouted, tossing down the towel when she caught sight of just what the other had been up to. It paled in comparison to the ringing laughter coming from her rival, the cocky smile of the woman having your stomach twisting just at the mere sight.

It was another game of chase around between those two, with Tamara attempting to return the towel in a less than friendly manner. “I’m going to shove this up your damn ass!”

Ah, so mature.

You tended to tune it out on most days; and today wasn’t about to be an exception. You turned a page in the newspaper, merely skimming the weather and other interesting headlines in quiet contemplation while the commotion stretched on behind you. You’d always sit and linger on the dog adoption notices, despite Ringo not being too good with other animals.

The only thing to pull you out of your musings was the front door opening to a rather ecstatic looking ginger, clutching bags of groceries on her pale arms as her overly large sunhat threatened to smack against the sides of the doorframe. Her smile was brilliant and dazzling as she swept into the room, hints of pronounced canines peeking through her lips.

“Dearies, can you help me and Ell with the groceries?” She called to anyone within ear range, not really expecting an answer as she shuffled her way sideways through the hallways.

As much as you didn’t want to help with something as mundane as that, there was no real way you could avoid it. Tamara had Tori in a headlock on the ground, rolling dangerously close to knocking out another light at the pace they were going.

Boy, when they went at it, they went at it.

Tori had a busted lip while Tamara sported an impressive black eye- although their fights never went past anything besides mild injuries. All the while they would goad the other into challenge, urging each other on and never failing to fan already out of control flames.

You spared them only a glance before sighing, amusement painted across your features as you rose from your seat to help out. They usually tired themselves out eventually.

You were just in comfortable sweats and a t-shirt when you stepped out into the sunlight for possibly the first time that day, stretching your arms above your head and feeling hints of your naval peeking out as you did so. It really was gorgeous outside- albeit a bit windy.

So you took your time in strolling towards Ell’s beat up old pickup truck, clearly on its last leg given the horrendous sputtering rising from the engine. The groceries had been shoved into the back of all places; having slid around all over the place and bumped against got knows what.

Obviously you had to check the eggs first, sighing in relief when you opened it up to completely intact shells. What a surprise, given last time every single one of them managed to crack on the way back.

You closed the container and gathered up as many bags as you could- only to nearly jump in surprise when you backed yourself up into the very woman herself. Ell was a real tank of a woman, with broad shoulders and deep brown hair pulled back into a comfortable ponytail over her shoulder. She was tall, intimidating, and curvaceous especially in the pull of her waist.

Yet her smile was always so gentle as she carefully moved around you, throwing a teasing nod in your direction. “Good thing you didn’t drop em, huh?” She mentioned, referring to the groceries. You quickly nodded in return. “Yeah, I’ll say.”

Clutching the bags as close as you could, you were pleased to see that Tamara and Tori were already on the path to making up as the two wrestled their way out from the door in order to try and carry in more bags than the other.

At least they parted just long enough to let you pass, albeit with Tori giving you a playful nudge and Tamara scoffing at her in response. “Don’t make her drop it.”

Steeling your resolve, you move ahead, shuffling through the door and allowing Ringo to pass right on through past you. He may wander, but he’d always come right on back at the end of the day. That’s what they had the cat door for anyways.

You manage to get the groceries about halfway towards the kitchen when suddenly Tori and Tamara are speeding past you again, each holding a considerable amount of bags. It hadn’t even been more than a few seconds and they had already gathered up their bags? You push past a sigh, before trying to find room on the cluttered table to place down your own.

“Here, let me help you with that.” Tamara instantly offered, reaching her hands out to grab the bags from your arm with a tense and almost forced smile. “Tori left no room on the table and I’d hate for you to be inconvenienced by her rude shit.”

Before you could even hope to argue, there was Tori, just sliding in on your other side. She moved her arms towards your bags with her teeth pulled back into a smug smile. “I left plenty of room on the counter, but you know? I agree! I should take these bags for you. They look heavier than what Tamara can carry anyways, so the least I can do is take them off your hand.”

Instantly you let both arms drop, a low sigh slipping past your defenses as you realized just how grating the two women could be when it came down to it. “Take em.” You said, before watching as they took the bags and skirted around the table to push them onto the counter.

You had planned on just going back to the living room to read when Tori’s voice cut through your thoughts once more, the girl sitting with her hip leaning against the side of the counter. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a slightly more serious look in her eyes. “By the way, babe, I need the room to myself tonight.” She said, inflicting a subtle tone in her voice to where you knew **exactly** what she was talking about.

You could hardly keep the flush from your cheeks at the vivid imagery of just what would be going on inside tonight.

It had nearly slipped your mind about her Saturday night streams- which was a miracle in itself given that it was almost always what infested your mind as the weekend drew near. It should be such an inconvenience that you had to shy away from the room whenever the steam would air- but really it’s not like you really bring people home yourself anyways.

Considering the only one who you were really interested in was the woman herself. With her deep sandy brown locks, and those steely grey eyes that always managed to capture you tight within her stare. Not to mention the smug attitude that always seemed to linger about her.

It was intoxicating in its own right, the confidence that she held herself with.

She walked with surety that nobody else could possibly surpass her, head held high, and only cemented further with the authority that she put forth. Paired with her full physique, there was no doubt she could back every word she said with an iron fist. She was intimidating, she was powerful…and she was currently just sitting there with a cocked eyebrow as you stared and gaped like an idiot.

Quickly you pulled yourself back, catching yourself before you could launch into a full scale apology over something as trivial as this. Instead you just shrugged your shoulders, offering a small smile when your eyes just couldn’t seem to meet hers. I mean how could they, knowing that your hot roommate was about to go and put herself up on camera for thousands of viewers to see?

Not that she knew that **you** knew, but hey, you’d prefer to keep it that way.

“Sounds fine to me. I’ll make myself scarce,” You offered, struggling to think of just how you could. It was just a preference of yours to leave the house when she streamed, even if the other girls never did. Sometimes Tamara would go out with friends, Matilda would get dinner, and Ell would head to the bar to watch the game- but usually they all just went to the couch and ignore whatever noises came from Tori’s room for the night.

However lately it’s been quite difficult for you, especially to find a proper distraction. There was an awkward moment of silence where you both just stared each other down, waiting for something else to pass. The entire time Tamara had watched the scene in mute confusion, clearly missing the implications of the conversation.

Yet never one to miss an opportunity, she swooped in with a confident smile. “Well, I guess if you need to leave the room for a bit, we could go out for some food or something?” She began, already knowing Tori’s face rapidly shifted to sour behind her back, “There’s this awesome Chinese food down the way that just opened where the old Schoops was. We could go together and check it out?”

What seemed like a completely innocent proposition was quickly turning into a showdown right behind your very eyes, with Tori and Tamara staring at each other as sparks flew between their gazes.

You were about to ask what was wrong when suddenly Tori turned away with a flick of her wrist, barking out a laugh that made something in your stomach drop. “Good idea, Tamara! Way to be subtle!” She stated- although to Tamara’s defense you really had no clue what the hell they were talking about. Subtle could be considered a word for it.

But you didn’t have time to dwell too terribly long before Tamara let out a loud scoff, her hand moving up to flip her braids over her shoulder in annoyance. “Typical.” She muttered, a bitter taste lingering in the back of her mouth.

Yet it evaporated when she looked at you, albeit with an awkward expression surpassing her annoyance. “Well, what do you say? Want to go to the place?”

Taking a look at the clock, you figured it was close enough to dinner to make for a good excuse to go out. Four was a perfectly acceptable time to eat. Tori usually began to stream around 8 though, so you had plenty of time to kill.

Pulling in a small breath you turned it up into a genuine smile, shrugging as you moved to the door to pull your coat on. “That actually sounds like fun. Did you want me to drive?” You asked, turning over your shoulder with a questioning tilt to your head.

Judging by Tamara’s smile and the way she spun her bike keys around her finger, you would assume not. So you gently deposited your own beat down clunker’s set into the bowl once more. “It’s a little cold for the bike, don’t you think?” You teased, although not expecting her arm to playfully coil around your shoulders until she led you out the door and towards the garage with a content upturn of her lips.

“It’s okay. I’ll be taking the blunt of the cold air, all you gotta do is hold on tight,” she paused, before her lips curved up into a subtle smile as she tacked on, “I’m sure it’ll keep you warm too.”

You wanted to argue that the infliction of suggestive undertones in her words didn’t cause your cheeks to flare in embarrassment, but that simply wasn’t the case. Her words had your heart beating slightly off tune, fluttering towards the beat of your shoes hitting the concrete of the garage.

Her bike was an old dusty thing, worn down with chipped paint, but kept in pristine condition to the point where you could possibly eat off the surface and seat. She paid careful attention to the internals as well, making the bike practically purr as she started the engine.

Only when she hopped on and carefully maneuvered it past Ell’s pickup truck and Matilda’s Honda did she finally manage to straddle the bike completely, revving the engine and looking so prideful as she gave an impressive roar.

Even you couldn’t help but smile back, stepping over to the bike and letting her grip your hand and pull you up. It was pretty low riding, but it still made for quite the effort to straddle yourself properly. The seat wasn’t entirely designed for two, but still.

All the more excuse to stay close throughout the duration of the ride.

 In fact, even when you were in the restaurant, you just couldn’t seem to peel yourself from Tamara’s side. From lacing your fingers together as you walked in, to playfully knocking your feet into her legs- anything was on the table to keep drawing that tired smile from the woman before you.

She never seemed to smile enough. It was always strained upturnings of her lips that inevitably fell back into a deeply disappointed scowl, or some form of passive stare that barely betrayed what she was actually thinking. To see her laughing and smiling like this, with no reserves to her upfront persona? It was worth every second.

You often sat idly and stirred your green tea with lazy passes of your wrist, eyes hardly moving to the cup as Tamara excited recalled one of her previous gigs at the bar. She looked akin to an angel, with the way her eyes just seemed to glow despite the inky abysses they truly were. It was as if the depth of space got lost within her gaze, making its home in every glance and crinkle of her features.

You sighed without meaning to, a dreamy, airy thing as she continued on with, “-and then, get this! The guy came over to me with a twenty dollar tip and told me I sang so beautifully he thought I deserved it! Instantly I could see right through this guy. So y’know what I did?”

Pausing as if for dramatic effect, she only continued on after taking a loud slurp of her tea, “I told him I wasn’t interested, didn’t want his number, and to not waste his time since I was gay. The fucker picked the twenty dollars out of the case and walked right away! I knew he was going to do that anyways when I refused, so it just made it all the funnier!”

Your laugh was completely genuine as the story winded down, lips pulled into a huge smile as you had to admit it was pretty funny. You’ve dealt with guys like that way too often in your own line of work, so you understood it perfectly well.

Yet before you could really filter your words, you were opening your mouth to add on, “I mean I couldn’t blame the guy. You really do sing beautifully.”

Instantly you shut your lips as quiet mortification set in, eyes widening at the realization of what you just said. Was it too see through? You hardly even had time to ponder on the suggestiveness of your words when Tamara’s smile once more brightened her face, eyes gentling as she considered your words. “You think so?” she hummed in thought, clearly bashful now.

Well you already buried yourself into this hole- no turning back now. So instead you shrugged your shoulders with great effort, trying to keep your head turned down to avoid the reserved flush spreading across your cheeks. “I mean- who wouldn’t? I hear you sing in your room and you’re pretty good at it. Amazing, even!”

All of this flattery had Tamara’s cheeks a bright red, seemingly taken aback by the notion that someone within the household found her singing to be nice. She was used to Ell telling her to tone it down and Tori calling her works too emo. Genuine compliments were few and far between.

“Thank you.” She said, genuine in her sentiment- before as if sensing the perfect mood killer the waitress had returned with platefuls of food and an ever cheerful attitude. It snapped both of you from your mutual trance, startled eyes moving to the kind woman as she asked them if you both needed anything else.

You turned your head down with a sheepish smile as Tamara politely declined, rubbing at the back of her neck. Needless to say, conversation came quite sparingly between bites. Rather your eyes spoke louder than any words, shifting up and constantly pausing on Tamara’s features in quiet appreciation.

It made the debate between checks entertaining- granted that she continuously kept lifting a well-manicured eyebrow up in a playful tilt whenever you tried to reach for it. You’d respond with a wide grin, trying to grab the paper- only for Tamara to already be swiping in and slamming down thirty bucks inside of it.

You both just stared, before outright breaking out into laughter. Helplessly you tried to pull out five dollars for a tip- but once more she lifted her eyebrow. “The meal was only 22. The tip’s included in there.” She stated, before rising up after taking one last sip of her tea.

Not one to argue you rose up as well with a small chuckle, following her out the doors and waving your goodbyes in response to the staff’s farewells. Only when you were suitably out of earshot did you lightly push at her shoulders, mischief twinkling in her gaze as she only gave you a halfhearted push back. “You didn’t have to pay, you know.”

She only smiled in response, clearly entertained with the back and forth while she threw her leg over the side of her bike. “How about this- you pay for dessert, and we can call it even.” Tamara stated, clearly attempting to compromise.

You gave it a thought and a half- before accepting her extended hand and settling onto the bike with a halfhearted sigh. “Okay, deal.”

* * *

 

Needless to say, Tamara wound up stealthily paying for the order before you could even so much as get your card out.

At first you had nearly upturned the cone over her head in sheer frustration for her behavior, but admittedly? Her insistence to keep paying had your stomach warm in ways that were hard to describe. You liked the attention on you, and greatly enjoyed the small talk you shared over ice cream in the little crammed creamery.

Yet alas, the place closed at nine, leading you on the path to home albeit regretfully. You were having a lot of fun with Tamara in the time you were out. You made note to perhaps try and go out with her again next weekend. Although you were determined to pay this time!

With the bike put away in the garage and the quiet chatter finally coming to a stop, you both stood before the front door in quiet contemplation. There was a strange compulsion itching under your skin to do something as Ludacris as…. _kissing her_. Yet you quickly wiped that from your thoughts with a subtle shake of your head, smile once more planted over your features.

“I had a good time,” you stated, noting the way that she lit up at the words, “-thanks for taking me with.”

Tamara seemed to try and brush it off with a small shrug of her shoulders, sheepishly embarrassed in a manner that admittedly was far cuter than it should be. She didn’t really know what to do with her hands as she resorted to stuffing them into her pockets. “Eh, it was nothing. I had a good time too.”

You jiggled at the lock until it popped open with a small click, the damn door so beaten up from the various shenanigans your roommates gotten into. The amount of times that it required repairs were near innumerable. Yet you managed to get it open, gently knocking your shoulder into the side to properly push it open.

The house appeared to be dead quiet, with Ell out of the house and Matilda upstairs. Tamara had already headed in and threw her jacket gracelessly over the couch, plopping down onto it with a small stretch. “Want to watch a movie?” she offered, yet you were feeling just a bit drowsy from all the food. So with a polite smile you shook your head as you placed your phone on the stand to hang your coat up.

“Nah, I’m going to head back to the room now that Tori’s done and try to read a bit before I sleep.”

Tamara grunted in acknowledgement, flipping the T.V. on and once more filling the silence of the house with idle chatter of whatever shitty movie was playing. “Sounds good. Sleep well, dude.”

You bid her the same, before moving down the hall towards your shared bedroom. Given that Tori never seemed to be using the room privately after ten you really saw no problem in just waltzing right in. The door wasn’t unlocked, and you could hear nothing on the other end that sounded raunchy or suggestive.

So you turned the handle open, stepped inside- and instantly froze.

Because standing in front of her webcam, with the soft glow of low lighting hanging over her, was none other than Tori dressed in nothing more than horrendously skimpy lingerie. She was dressed head to toe in red and blue lace, with the blue being such a darker navy contrast to the red. Her tits were basically spilling out of the corset, hair cascading down her shoulders and pooling at the edge of the seat she sat in.

A large Frisky Beasts dildo was held within her hand, a behemoth of a toy, coated in fluids that you could only assume.

Your cheeks quickly flamed a brighter red than the head of that toy, stomach twisting in anxiety as every muscle in your body was frozen to the very spot you stood. You could see the flash of a chat box in the corner of her screen, the computer setup facing the door in a way you had no doubt that the camera was pointed in your direction.

All seemed to stand still in the room as your eyes flickered between the woman and her cam setup, eyes locking on the image reflecting back through the camera. Her legs were splayed in a way that accented the way her underwear were hastily pushed aside, hiding absolutely nothing- that is, until her finger quickly came down to fit the fabric back in place and turn fully away from the camera towards you.

“Ah, love, I thought you and Tamara would be…a bit longer, today.” She said, throat hoarse from the low timbre she reflected into her words. It was so abhorrently sexy that you felt your chest (and other things) do a hearty flip, still speechless as your mouth remained hanging wide open.

“My dear audience, please give me one moment. It seems as though that cute roommate I always mentioned has come in unannounced.” She hummed, rising from her seat. She was all long legs and grace when she crossed the room with a sultry sway to her hips, planting herself firmly by your side. She gripped your arm and dragged you out of the view of the camera, towards your end of the room.

Yet instead of nervousness or panic reflected in her tone, she had a confident purr to her voice, not at all shy in her body. “So, this is an interesting way to find me, is it not? I know that you knew about my side businesses but…I was hoping for a more tactile introduction than this.” She sighed, a lock of brunette hair curled between her fingers as she seemed to debate her next words carefully.

Especially since you clearly were devoid of any manner of speech- at least for the moment.

She moved her hand up to carefully cradle the swell of your jaw, feeling how tense it was from how your mouth instantly snapped closed in nervous anticipation. Her thumb felt sinfully good pressing along your cheek, stroking you as if you were a startled animal. Which you may as well could be.

“I wished for a better way to breach this subject to you, but I suppose I was just left with little choice and no better way to bring it up,” She took in a deep breath, before lifting the corners of her lips up into a small smile, “My ratings are down, and I desperately need a way to get them back up. My show’s slightly longer since I’m still under the donations quota for the week. Yet I think…a bit of a show might garner more interest.”

Her tone was even, though yet pinched in a manner that showed she was trying her damn well hardest not to scare you away with this. And for good reason too! Your heart felt as though it was ready to explode from the depths of your chest, beating quickly as her palm pulled you just the slightest bit closer.

“I know it’s a lot to ask of you, yes, and you have full rights to decline and walk right out now. But I’ve always kind of…” She faltered in her words, silver eyes flicking down in the first hints of awkward embarrassment since the conversation began. She was second guessing herself as she mulled the words in her head, that expression a blaring siren for her habit of overthinking every single angle of a situation.

You didn’t like that kind of look on her pretty face.

So carefully you reached your own hands up to cup at her squared jaw, tilting her head back up to lock your eyes together once more. While the thought of appearing in front of a camera could be considered terrifying in some regards- to be on screen for the entire audience to see? With Tori of all people?

You felt your smile spreading to the very corners of your face, eyes bright in determination as you finally spoke for the first time since beginning, “Kind of what, Tori?”

With the flickering of eyes between the two of you, it seemed the Norwegian could finally garner the confidence that had been steadily sapped from her throughout the awkward exchange. She was smiling wide once more, the entire definition of self-assurance while her fingers carefully trailed down to your hips. “I’ve always wanted to do this with you.”

It was such a shocking revelation, to hear from her that she held the same form of feelings towards you as you did to her. Sure you weren’t certain if the attraction went beyond a physical level- but for now, with her eyes falling half lidded and your own sliding closed, you could pretend. You could pretend that the way her lips fit against yours was more than just for the pleasure of the situation.

She tasted like cherry lip balm, the stick of the gloss pulling against your lips with each lazy pass of your mouths together. It was sweet in a way that you hadn’t guessed from such a powerful woman, and caused your own lips to barely conceal a smile during the languid kiss.

When you pulled back it was to a quiet understanding, well-trimmed nails skimming the corners of your hips as Tori gauged the impact of her next words. “Well uh. I have some lingerie in the closet that…should...be your size?” She said with a sheepish smile, instantly causing your eyes to flick open in surprise.

Oh shit, this just got real. And you had a faint inkling that you needed to freshen up.

* * *

 

You felt all sorts of uncomfortable, attempting to squeeze into the pieces of the lingerie without stumbling over the many parts of it. Tori had returned back to the webcam to continue the show, and to prepare the room with things that she thinks you would enjoy.

You had cleaned up, freshened up, shaved any stubble across your body in a way you hoped that would appeal to the woman- yet standing before the mirror you felt a hint of shyness pass through you. Sure you had her hoodie to pull over the light pink lingerie for now, but you still felt awkward and out of place when you returned towards the room as quickly as you could.

In your haste to open the door and slip inside before Tamara could notice anything amiss, you didn’t even think to lock it. So you merely shut it behind you, smiling nervously as the lights of the video caught your form in the recording.

Catching you in the webcam feed, Tori turned to inspect you with a small smile, eyes traveling up your body in a way that had you squeezing your legs together in shy anticipation. “Ah, and there she is now.” Tori began, before curling her finger forward in a come-hither motion.

Instantly you were drawn to her side, shuttering at the teasing sensation of fingers along your thighs. They were nicely squeezed into lacy white thigh highs, with hints of pink lace at the top. You felt utterly embarrassed as she pet along the divot where the thigh high squeezed the skin into a soft mound.

“Isn’t she gorgeous?” Tori’s voice purred, abandoning the chair she was sitting on in order to carefully redirect you to the front of the camera. Her fingertips were so teasing as they moved up the lines of your thighs, peeling the hoodie up where she gripped it in her hold. “She has a body that I’ve always been unable to help fawn over. I’m sure you can agree, yes?”

And with that she was lifting up the fabric with teasing passes of her hands, wrists catching the fabric and carefully bringing it up as her hands smoothed up the planes of your corset. The entire thing was ridiculously tight on you, even when laced up to its loosest setting, but Tori didn’t let that stop her from squeezing your waist playfully on the way up.

Yet she didn’t stop there- pulling it up completely with a wicked smile reflecting in the webcam before you. It was awkward to try and keep your head from getting stuck on the hole, but eventually you were able to free yourself with a shy wiggle of your shoulders.

From there Tori’s hands just couldn’t seem to stay still on your body. She would cup your chest within her hands and tease the skin with passes of her thumbs, pressing close to your side, while planting lipstick kisses across the nape of your neck. While you were suitably distracted from the mouth on your neck you didn’t get long to think before her fingers moved down between your legs so suddenly.

It was hardly any buildup compared to the way you snapped forward in surprise, lips flying open in a breathless gasp while she rubbed in gentle yet firm circles around your clit. The suit of the babydoll was already getting wet with fluids, much to your embarrassment.

But Tori held no complaints as she reached for a pile of toys by her side. “We should start with something nice and light to warm my babe up with.” She hummed, fingers skimming over the toys, before finally deciding on a small vibrator which she flicked on. “I think this will work perfectly.”

Almost immediately you were jolting at the pressure against your sensitive bud, legs shaking as the settings to the toy were cranked way higher than you thought. You shook and twisted in her hold, mouth falling open in a breathless sigh while your entire world shook from the strength of the toy.

Your fingers found purchase against Tori’s arm, trembling and shaking, as the vibrator moved up and down along the crotch of the suit. With one arm still on the toy, Tori reached the other towards the webcam, carefully bringing it closer for a close shot.

“She’s already so wet, isn’t she?” Tori hummed in satisfaction, before instantly freezing the second your thighs squeezed tightly shut and shook from the force of a sudden orgasm. It was like cold water dousing your flames, sending shivers up your spine as you nearly bucked forward from the force. However hot shame flushed through you. You didn’t anticipate coming so soon-

Yet you hardly had time to recuperate as the sound of the door’s handle clicking froze you and Tori to the spot. As if from an awkward afterthought you had realized that you left your phone out on the table- although it was too late to consider as suddenly Tamara’s bright smile was shown throughout the webcam’s reflection of you. “Hey love, you forgot your-“

However it fell near immediately as she took in the scene before you.

Tori hardly had time to turn around before you were opening your mouth to try and  quell the situation, hands rising up in anxiety as you tried to reason with, “Tamara, there’s a good explanation for why I’m-“

“Save it.”

Even you had to admit, this was far worse than it appeared outwardly. You had just finished going on what you realize could be classified as almost a…a date. And here you were with the front of your suit soaked with fluids and a vibrator held in Tori’s hands.

As hard as you tried to quell the rising anger in the woman’s eyes- Tori was one step ahead of you. She had more of a playful smile than anything as she pulled you closer, fitting her lower lip between sharp canines in an eager smile. “Ah, Tamara, how nice of you to join us. Why don’t you come in?” she offered, taking both of you by surprise with the offer.

You were just about to ask what was up when suddenly Tori had spread you out across her lap, fingers moving to your thighs to spread them wide open for Tamara’s flustered gaze. “We’re trying to raise ratings for my camshow, and I was hoping you could give a hand. You like our baby girl here, don’t you? Isn’t she just too cute?”

Her tone was low with unspoken promise as she gently pet your lower abdomen, keeping your thighs spread open for full viewing pleasure. Tamara was absolutely silent as her blank eyes roamed across your body, seemingly at a loss of words while your chest heaved in a mixture of terror and anticipation. The thought of her joining had your stomach twisting in pleasure.

Lucky for you, Tamara didn’t close the door and storm off like you feared she would. Rather instead she carefully shut the door with a dark look spreading across her gaze. “She looks like a damn snack,” Tamara mused, tongue dragging across her lower lip as Tori’s chuckle rang in your ear.

“I knew you’d say that.” She teased in good nature, gently tilting the chair you were reclined in to once more be within the shot of the webcam as Tamara seemed dead set on you. Your phone was carelessly tossed to your bed with little concern towards the wellbeing of it. You almost felt offended at the sight- if not for the way that Tori spread your legs wide enough for Tamara to fit between.

No matter how your brain attempted to process what was about to happen, nothing could prepare you for when Tamara’s face nestled comfortably against the crotch of your suit. All the while Tori just kept talking behind you, rubbing your chest, making your head spin at the dual sensations assaulting your train of thought.

“You know, me and Tam have wanted to do this to you for so long,” Tori exhaled in a needy sigh, turning over your shoulder to stare at the way the other’s pierced tongue slid along the lines of the suit in slow strokes. The fabric was already saturated beyond repair, feeling cool and uncomfortable when her well-manicured fingers parted the crotch of the suit aside.

At first you were stuck with deep rooted self-consciousness towards your own body- could you really blame yourself? Not only were you exposed to the two girls who meant most to you, yet also an entire audience just beyond the camera, enthusing about the aspect of a threesome?

You almost forced your legs to clamp shut- if not for the way that Tamara was staring at you as if you were the best snack she’d ever laid eyes on. There was a moment of realization that flashed for you that this must have been a topic of conversation that occurred between Tamara and Tori previously- should the occurrence ever happen with you agreeing to join a cam show. Despite their rivalry and aggressive front, it was no secret they had a soft side for each other.

Would sharing really be so bad?

Your fingers clenched within Tamara’s hair, feeling the dreads pull at her ponytail while that skilled tongue worked between the folds of your labia. She was drinking you like a decadent wine, laving over your clit in lazy strokes that had your toes curling up in absolute delight. “Tam…” You breathed out, much to her delight as her gaze flickered up to you once more.

You could feel Tori let out a small puff of air, clearly jealous- that is until she scooted away from you just long enough to grab one of the harnesses at the table. While Tamara made due with eating you out and prepping you with gentle curls of her fingers, Tori was fitting a rather impressive red dildo to the ring and clipping it into place.

Just like every toy in her collection, it was a Frisky Beast brand, complete with ribs running all the way down the sides to a large tapered base. You lost your breath just looking at it, let alone when Tamara was lifting you in a heartbeat and depositing you upon the bed.

Being gracious enough to bring the webcam with, however, she clipped it to the headboard and carefully moved the lighting over as Tori crawled back over to your form spread along the bed. She had maneuvered you onto your hands and knees, body heavy as she leaned over you and smeared the toy between the folds of your lips. “You’ve been an absolute darling, my love, but I think it’s about due we gave you your reward?”

It was less of a question and more of a promise as she fed the tip into you, causing your back to arch in surprise at the easy breach the toy offered. It was heavily slathered in lubrication, making the process so much easier, while Tamara carefully slid her jacket off of her shoulders with a small puff of air. She was stripping right before you, taking your breath away more than the teasing of the toy pushing in rib by rib.

When Tamara was only in a sports bra and boxers- that’s when Tori bottomed out inside of you, hips pressed flush to your ass. She smiled at the sight of you barely keeping yourself up by her arms. “Such a gorgeous girl. Too pretty, struggling to keep those noises in. Tamara, will you make yourself useful and give her something to do with her mouth?”

Next thing you knew Tamara was down one pair of boxers, instead siding up on the bed and parting her legs to show off the piercing nestled comfortably on the hood of her clit. Her fingers teased at it for a moment, lips curled up into a devious smile, before pulling the hood back and gripping your hair in her hold.

Payback, you thought, for how hard you had yanked yourself.

You found your nose buried within dark curls as your entire body lurched downwards, mouth open in surprise yet quickly finding velvety smooth flesh pressed to your lips. It was a sharp taste on the tip of your tongue- yet absolutely intoxicating as you couldn’t help but press your tongue between the folds and listen to the quiet hums leaving the woman above you.

Yet the task was not made easy from the continuous motions of Tori’s hips. Her hands were gripping at the plush sides of your hips, yanking your body to and from with each thrust. It was maddening- the pleasure quickly rolling within the depths of your gut. She wasn’t being gentle by any means, much like how Tamara was tugging and yanking your head as she saw fit. It had your head spinning as you stuck out your tongue, letting her hump against your face and knock your chin with each roll.

You felt your stomach clench in anticipation, only for it to steadily delve into a rolling wave of pleasure that knocked the breath straight from your lungs. You were groaning before you could even stop yourself, eyes squeezing tightly shut as an orgasm quickly overtook your senses.

And another.

And fuck- they wouldn’t stop coming.

Every few minutes without rest you’d find yourself on the blunt end of another ruthless orgasm, the sensation never ending so long as Tori kept her stamina going. She would change your position now and then, raising and lowering your thighs as she saw fit. It kept you on your toes as she’d consistently change the depth and pace, leaving you clutching onto the sheets as your moans only muffled themselves between Tamara’s folds.

“Good girl, very very good. So pretty like this.” She’d say between lazy rolls of her hips, petting your mussed hair from your face whenever another orgasm would strike through you. It left you feeling weak by the time that Tamara finished, thighs tightening, before instantly going lax as relaxation instantly slumped her form.

“Very, very good.” She muttered, carefully guiding your chin up to plant a gentle kiss onto your lips. You could barely speak beyond a pleased hum at being called good, before watching through hazy eyes as she pulled her boxers back up and sat to watch.

Tori was breathing heavily by the time your final orgasm came, slowing down to a halt, before pulling back entirely and pulling you into her arms. “Such a perfect girl, so pretty for the camera. Say goodbye to our wonderful streamers.” She said, pulling you close and letting you melt against her chest in a lazy puddle.

So weakly you raised your hand in a goodbye, before the webcam switched off and you were left in Tori’s hold to be gently petted back down from subspace. Tamara read over the reviews with quietly squinted eyes, before instantly she was grinning as she turned back to address Tori. By now their words were nothing more than muffled exclamations, leaving your head spinning as you furrowed your eyebrows in contemplation.

Though it didn’t matter, since soon you had two sets of arms winding tight around you. There was something about tripling the views and gaining twice the donations, sure- but the only thing that mattered that your two favorite people were nestled into your arms.

And that was a really, really wonderful thing.

You were content with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Considering throwing me a commission or request at morph-writes-shit.tumblr.com!   
> (Also I hope you enjoyed it, ginui-arts, this was genuinely fun to write when I got the ball rolling! c; )


End file.
